


Shelter from the Storm

by Lalafell_Princess



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalafell_Princess/pseuds/Lalafell_Princess
Summary: Terra's past still haunts her, and she goes looking for comfort. Set after the escape from Figaro Castle.
Relationships: Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Edgar Roni Figaro
Kudos: 5





	Shelter from the Storm

Thunderstorms always reminded me of _him._

He hated storms. He would lock himself in his—our—quarters whenever one lashed against the castle walls. If you put your ear to the door, you could hear his trills whenever thunder crashed. I always felt so bad for him, and would do my best to offer reassurance. I think storms terrified him because they reminded him of all the awful experiments the Empire performed on him. How fitting that after I’d escaped his clutches, his leering grin flashed across my mind every time I saw lightning.

Of course, once I discovered what a monster he was, I stopped trying to comfort him. That didn’t stop him, however, from _making_ me comfort him. It was those horrid memories that racked my mind with anguish as I tossed and turned in the inn room of South Figaro. Rain pounded on the small shuttered window, and a loud clap of thunder awoke me suddenly. I took in shuddering breaths, cold sweat plastering my curls to my forehead. I could still feel his hands on me, long nails raking into my skin. Lightning illuminated my surroundings, and for an instant I thought I saw his colorful hunched-over form in the corner of the room. 

I stifled a shriek, getting tangled in the sheets in my attempt to escape the phantom jester. Tears pricked my eyes as I tried to calm myself down. _It was only a dream; you’re safe now, he can’t get you here… They’ll protect you, they said they would…_

Thunder rumbled again and I jumped. Clearly, sleep wouldn’t be returning any time soon. If I was going to have another dream like the one I’d crawled from, then I didn’t want to rest more anyway. Shivering, I stumbled from the bed to the stone floor. The flames in the hearth had smoldered to ashes, and I contemplated relighting it, but then thought it would be a waste. I needed more than the warmth of fire to comfort me.

The door creaked open slowly as I poked my head into the hallway. Several doors lined the walls. I knew we’d all gotten neighboring inn rooms, but my hazy mind couldn’t recall who was in which. The one closest to me had distant snoring coming from the other side. I shifted to the next door, which offered silence. I tried the handle and it turned in my shaking hand.

Darkness filled the room and I blinked, my heart beating in my throat. It wasn’t until the next lightning flash that I realized who was in the bed. Long blonde hair fell over the sheets, an equally long cape draped on the bedframe. Tall boots sat against the empty hearth, a bag spilling out various tools and weapons next to them.

I bit my lip; I was hoping for Locke. The young King Edgar meant well and seemed to have a good heart, but I’d known Locke longer—albeit not much longer—and he seemed to understand me better. I tried to back out of the room, but the floorboards creaked and I heard the blankets shift.

Dim blue eyes met mine. “…Terra? Everything all right?”

My bottom lip trembled, and I swallowed a hiccup. Lightning flashed again, and I was sure he saw my tear-streaked face. He sat up completely, silken undershirt rustling. “Is the storm scaring you?”

“Edgar, I…” A sob escaped my lips. “He…”

“Come here, darling.” His tone was warm, sincere. I shuffled over to him, door shutting behind me. He held his arms out and before I knew it I found myself curled against him, crying. He didn’t ask questions, didn’t try to get out of my trembling form what was wrong. He just sat still, solid, and held me, running his hand up and down my back.

Eventually I quieted down and the only sounds were the storm and the occasional sniffle from me. He tilted my chin up to his. His skin seemed so smooth in the low light. “What troubles you, dearest? You don’t have to confide in me if you do not wish to; I will remain here to comfort you regardless. But if you don’t mind me asking…”

I shook my head, searching for words. “Storms always… they make me think of…”

It suddenly clicked for him, and he finished for me. “They remind you of Kefka, don’t they?”

A shiver ran down my spine as his name was spoken, heightened by another thunder clap. I yelped and hid in Edgar’s shirt. He gently hushed me. “There, there, it’s okay. I cannot fathom what sorts of horrible things that fiend put you through, but given my limited interactions with him I’m sure they are wretched to recall. I can promise you this, though: you will never be under his influence ever again. I would sooner perish than let him lay another finger on you, and I’m sure Locke feels the same. We’re here for you, Terra. You don’t have to be afraid anymore. You’re not alone.”

His voice was soothing and calm, and his words were reassuring. Regardless, I still continued to whimper, and he held me until I calmed down again.

“I’m so sorry to wake you,” I said finally. “After all we went through yesterday…”

He waved it off. “I’m glad you did. Clearly you needed someone’s shoulder to cry on. I certainly don’t mind being that lucky man.” He chuckled slightly and I found a small smile creeping onto my face.

My eyes trailed to the window where the rain was still splattering. “It doesn’t seem to be letting up…”

“You may remain here as long as you wish, my dear. Your company would be most welcome.”

A yawn rose in my throat, but I dreaded the thought of returning to my room by myself. Edgar’s presence was comforting, and if he said it was okay to stay, then maybe I would.

“Can I sleep here?” I squeaked out. “Is that okay?”

“Of course. Make yourself comfortable.”

I slid under the blankets in the space next to him, curling up on my side. He turned the other way, his hair shimmering in the dimness. “Sleep well, dearest.”

“Edgar?” I whispered after a moment of silence.

“Hm?”

“I’m glad you’re here. Thank you.”

I felt him turn over and drape an arm over my blanketed form. “Anything for you, lovely.”

I snuggled into his chest and slept peacefully, for the first night in a lifetime.


End file.
